


Fix me in 45

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Before work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix me in 45

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics/titles of FOB songs for titles are completely taken out of context to fit my context. So they are not what they mean in the songs:) I am also keeping with the kink Mickey has for Ian's muscles:D

Mickey checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys before he opened the front door of the Milkovich house. In the same moment Ian crashed through the door and tackled Mickey to the ground.

“What the fuck Gallagher?”

“The house is empty, right?” Ian asked, panting and already pulling on the zip of Mickey’s hoodie.

“Get the fuck off of me, I gotta be at the bar in twenty minutes,” Mickey growled and tried to push Ian off of him.

After the Rub’n’Tug had closed down for good, Mickey had found himself a legal job. He was a bartender at a bar in Boystown, one that was not sleazy and where both of them enjoyed hanging out every once in a while.

But right now, Ian put his whole weight on Mickey and kept him down. Mickey stopped squirming after a minute and glared up at Ian. He grinned down at him, waiting. Mickey held the eye contact for another moment before he huffed and let his body relax.

“Yes, the house is empty,” he offered with raised eyebrows.

Ian smiled and leaned down to kiss Mickey. He let it happen and wound his arms around Ian’s shoulders, pulling him closer. They made out for a few minutes before Mickey pulled away.

“I seriously gotta get to work.”

“I can make it quick. I ran all the way here to make it on time. Please?”

Mickey snorted but nodded and moved with Ian as they shed their clothes in record time. Ian produced lube from somewhere, but Mickey was too focused on Ian’s hands roaming over his body to ask. Ian slicked up his fingers and pushed in two at once. He kissed and sucked on Mickey’s neck to distract him a little from the burn.

Mickey loved it though. His hands ran all over Ian’s back and through his hair as Ian worked him open quickly. Their mouths found each other again and Mickey placed one hand on Ian’s ass to urge him on. Ian took his fingers out and wiped them on his shirt before lining himself up. He pressed his lips to Mickey’s and pushed his cock into Mickey’s hole when Mickey opened his mouth for him. They gasped and Ian started moving. Mickey had one hand buried in Ian’s hair to keep their lips together, and the other on his ass to feel his muscles contracting as he moved in and out of Mickey at a rapid pace.

Ian barely held himself up on his lower arms, as he lay sprawled on top of Mickey. He felt Mickey’s hard cock rub against his abs and tightened them, making Mickey moan out loudly. Ian grinned and made sure to keep his muscles tight against Mickey.

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey groaned when Ian hit his spot.

Ian moaned and fastened his pace to finish them off. Mickey’s fingers tightened on his hair and ass and Ian groaned when Mickey leaned up and slid one finger down Ian’s crack to massage his perineum. A few thrusts later Ian bit down on Mickey’s shoulder and his hips stuttered against him as he came deep inside of Mickey. Mickey gasped and with the next thrust he came as well. He let his hands roam lightly over Ian’s back as they calmed down before Ian pulled out. They grinned at each other before Ian got up to get tissues to clean Mickey.

Five minutes later they were dressed again and Mickey couldn’t stop grinning as he made his way to the L.


End file.
